The invention relates to a round cell rechargeable battery.
EP 0 917 230 B1 discloses a rechargeable battery having a temperature-regulating apparatus.
DE 10 2004 005 394 A1 describes an electrochemical energy store.
DE 102 23 782 B4 discloses a battery having at least one electrochemical storage cell and a cooling device, through which a liquid cooling medium flows. The storage cells are held in openings in the cooling devices and make a force-fitting contact in places with in each case one outer surface, which is curved in a direction at right angles to the longitudinal axis of the storage cell. An expansion joint is provided in the areas of the force-fitting contact.
DE 10 2007 009 315 A1 discloses an apparatus for cooling electrical elements with conductor bodies which are in thermal contact with side surfaces of the electrical elements, in order to dissipate heat.
Heat dissipation is a problem in an electrical rechargeable battery with round cells. This problem is made worse because the cell cup is at an electrical potential.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide an improved round cell rechargeable battery.